


The Jams (hold The Butter)

by Guitarhero909



Series: The Outsiders (Band) [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, lapidot - Freeform, lapis x peridot - Freeform, mystery pearl - Freeform, outsiders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Act 2 of my Outsiders fanfic that I am working on. Amethyst and Peridot plan on getting 2 more members to solidify their band. With the help of their self appointed manager, Garnet, the 4 of them are going to change the world of rock! What challenges will face them? What obstacles will they have to overcome? Read and find out!
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: The Outsiders (Band) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A Second Chance

Chapter 7: A second Chance

(Disclaimer!)

**_Lapis’ P.O.V_ **

I was watching a concert of my old band on Youtube.

I turned if off not wanting to watch another second of my ex and her new “girlfriend.”

I’ve been hurting for weeks ever since I was thrown out, and almost gave up music.

But my roommate managed to stop me and say that I shouldn’t let something like this ruin the things I love, which include singing.

A week later I decided to go to this place called The Krusty Shack where they host open mics.

“I think this is the place,” I said.

I went inside and saw some people performing.

Somebody approached me.

“You must be Lapis,” she said introducing herself, “Shelly told me about you.”

I shook her hand and said, “Yep, that’s me.”

“My name’s Garnet,” she said, “I’m a regular here and I sing a lot of good hits.”

“Oh yeah, you’re the girl who played with Greg Universe,” I said remembering the show I saw.

I’ve been a fan of hers ever since.

“So how does this all work?”

“Well, you just sign up on stage, and sing a song or two,” Garnet said, “And don’t worry about the hecklers, they’re just nobodies.”

I smiled.

Maybe this was my chance to start over and begin a new music career.

I went up with my guitar and begun to strum a few chords.

Across The Universe:

_Lapis: Words are flowing out_

_Like endless rain into a paper cup_

_They slither while they pass_

_They slip away across the universe_

_Pools of sorrow, waves of joy_

_Are drifting through my opened mind_

_Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai Guru Deva, Om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Images of broken light_

_Which dance before me like a million eyes_

_They call me on and on across the universe_

_Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box_

_They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva, Om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

As I continued singing, people held their phones up like lights and begun to sing along.

I felt a strange comforting singing this.

It was like all the bad memories were blown out of my mind.

_Lapis: Sounds of laughter, shades of life_

_Are ringing through my open ears_

_Inciting and inviting me_

_Limitless, undying love_

_Which shines around me like a million suns_

_It calls me on and on across the universe_

_Jai Guru Deva, Om_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Nothing's gonna change my world_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

_Jai Guru Deva_

As I finished the audience clapped.

Garnet gave me a thumbs up obviously amazed by my singing.

I decided to stick around and see the other performances.

For the next few months, I had decided to come to more of these Open Mics.

They were like a gateway to escape every day life.

Then somebody came up with a strange looking guitar.

She sure was a cute one, and also had on some cool glasses.

She was with a purple haired girl, and also with Sadie, a girl from my math class.

They played a familiar white stripes tune and the guitarist played a similar guitar tone.

“Wait….. it could be….” I said to myself, “Is that….”

It was.

She was the girl I saw on Youtube do that cover of Across The Universe.

I went to Garnet.

“Do you know if that girl is part of a band yet?” I asked.

“Well at the moment she isn’t,” she told me, “But I did hear that she is looking for members.”

Those words made my day.

This was my chance to get back on my feet.

After the finished their song the guitarist threw her pick in the audience.

As if by fate, I caught it.

I held on to it and smiled.

A few days later I saw a flyer saying ‘Vocalist Wanted.’

I took the paper with the address.

**_Peridot’s P.O.V_ **

I was noodling around on my instrument while Amethyst was waiting for people out the window.

“Ames, I don’t think staring out at the window is gonna get us any tryouts,” I said.

“Well what if they get lost or read the wrong address?” She asked, “Someone’s gotta point them to the right direction.”

“Good point,” I said, “So any other reason why you’re wanting to do the battle of the bands?”

“Well….. let’s just say my roommates want me to help paying rent,” Amethyst answered, “I figured this B.O.T.B was a good way to win us some money.”

I chuckled.

“What?”

“Oh nothing, it just sounded similar to a situation from this movie, School of Rock,” I said, “Good thing you aren’t impersonating somebody otherwise the cops would be on our asses.”

Amethyst laughed out loud.

I was thinking about the blue haired girl who caught my pick.

I couldn’t really get a look at her, but she was gorgeous.

Part of me was secretly hoping I would get to see her again.

Someone knocked on the door.

I went down and answered it.

It was the blue haired girl.

“PArdon me, but your name wouldn’t happen to be Peridot would it?” She asked.

She know my name…

“Why yes, yes I am,” I said, “I think I saw you at the open mic.”

“That’s right,” the blue haired girl said, “I was blown away by your sound.”

I blushed.

“My name’s Lapis Lazuli,” Lapis said, “And I’m here to audition as your vocalist.”


	2. Slap The Bass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an audition from Lapis Lazuli, the trio head to a pub to locate themselves a good bassist.

Chapter 8: Slap The Bass

(Disclaimer!!)

**_Peridot’s P.O.V_ **

I couldn’t believe it; someone actually was volunteering to audition.

She sure was beautiful.

I was about to speak but the Amethyst jumped in front of me.

“So where are you from, what instrument do you play, what’s your favorite music, how do you…..” She said.

“Whoa whoa, back up Amethyst,” I said pulling her back, “Take it easy with the questions. Sorry about that Lapis was it?”

Lapis chuckled and said, “Well it looks like she’s an eager person.”

She was looking at me.

“You look even cooler in person,” she said, “I’ve seen you at the open mic.”

Those words made me blush a bit.

_She thinks I’m cool?_

“Wait a second,” Amethyst said, “Weren’t you in another band a while back.”

“Yeah but things got……. complicated,” Lapis said.

It was obvious she didn’t want to tell us what really happened.

“Well that was then and this is now,” I said comforting her.

“So what are you waiting for?” Amethyst asked, “Show us what you can do!”

She was singing an old K’s Choice hit “Everything for Free.”

Her voice was perfect for what we were setting up.

She had that angst and moody tone, and it was incredible.

She stopped and looked at us both.

“That was……..”

“Incredible!” I finished, “You’re amazing.”

Lapis smiled.

“Thanks Peridot.”

Amethyst was jumping up and down on a bed.

Lapis look to me and I was blushing a bit.

Lapis looked at me funny.

“Um…… why are you staring at my boobs?”

“Gah!” I said blushing madly, “I didn’t mean to look I swear, they were just eye level and I……”

Lapis laughed.

“Chillax, its alright,” Lapis said smiling, “I often get stared at a lot but I don’t let it bother me.”

Amethyst pulled me to the side.

“Moving on,” she said, “So aside from doing the music thing for fun, I also want to participate in this upcoming battle of the bands which is in a couple of months.”

“Shining Champions?” Lapis asked, “I’ve heard about that. Top 4 winners get a big cash prize right?”

“That’s right,” I said fixing my glasses, “Thought it’d be best to be to the point about our reasons.”

Lapis chuckled and said, “Well let’s not dwell on that. What’s important is we stick together through good and bad.”

“This is awesome,” Amethyst said, “With the three of us united we’re gonna dominate the world of rock!”

Lapis calmed her down.

“Easy there tiger, we’re not quite there yet.”

“What do you mean?” Amethyst asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, when we did the audition we sounded good together, but there’s one instrument that’s just as important,” Lapis explained, “What do you think it is?”

Amethyst was dumbstruck, but I had an idea.

“A bassist,” Lapis and I surprisingly said in unison.

A small blush appeared on my face.

“Don’t you play bass?” Amethyst asked.

“Nope,” Lapis answered, “While I do play some occasional guitar, it won’t be enough. We’re gonna need that bottom sound to fully complete the band.”

“Fair enough.”

“Well you’ll be happy to know that I’m sort of a music geek, so anything you guys might need advice on, I more than likely know about.”

“So where exactly are we gonna find a bass player?” Amethyst asked, “We can’t just recruit everyone from the open mic.”

Lapis had an idea.

“I know just the place,” she said.

Later we were walking to an underground pub.

“So why are we here again?” Amethyst asked.

“There’s a show that happens here each month, and only the best bands get the slots,” Lapis explained, “This band in particular has a stand-in bassist who is a monster.”

We were all getting to the stage.

Lapis squeezed next to me.

“You don’t mind if I squeeze in next to you right?”

“Yes…. no….. I mean, its alright with me,” I said flustered.

Amethyst chuckled.

The lights went down and a band came out.

The bassist was a long blond haired chick with some kind of gem on her outfit.

They started playing a song.

I took this as an opportunity to use this band as a reference for my guitar playing.

“Tri closing your eyes,” Lapis said, “Focus on the sound of the instruments.”

I did as she told me.

I could hear how the bass is complementing the guitar with its harmonies.

“This bassist is on a whole new level.”

“IT doesn’t really sound like she matches the band’s genre,” I commented.

“That shouldn’t matter. She’s fusing her separate genre with their to make a new sound. As a guitarist or bassist, it is important to match the band, I won’t lie, but its also important to make up a style. Try to make different genres flow together.”

I was having fun, but Amethyst wasn’t as amused.

“Ok I’ll admit she’s good but what makes her different from the others?”

“Wait for it,” Lapis answered grinning.

As they got to the next song, the bass player was doing the technique known as ‘Slap Bass.’

Amethyst’s eyes widened.

“Holy fry bits!”

“I know right,” I said.

“That’s Pearl for ya,” Lapis said, “I’ve been seeing her play a few gigs around town.”

After the gig we went to the back of the stage.

“I’ve seen bass players in action but nothing like this,” Amethyst said, “We’ve gotta get her in our group.”

“PEarl is a beast when it comes to the bass,” I said.

“Oh Pearl’s just her nickname Peridot,” Lapis said, “Her real name is _(Truck horn)_ but everyone calls her Pearl.”

“Question,” I asked, “How did you manage to sneak us backstage?”

“Backstage passes,” she answered showing them to us, “Won them for seeing 5 concerts in a row and they last for almost a year.”

We went to the room where Pearl was.

I was about to knock but she opened the door.

“Yes can I help you?” She asked.

She noticed Amethyst.

“Oh hey, I haven’t seen you in a while,” Pearl said.

I was a bit nervous cause I was practically talking to a celebrity.

“Well…. This is kinda awkward for me to ask but…..”

Lapis spoke for me.

“We’d like to have you as the bassist for our group,” she said, “We came to see your show, and the skills you have are spectacular.”

Pearl thought for a moment.

Amethyst was biting her toenails.

“Alright, sure,” she said.

I rubbed my ears.

“I’m a little hard of hearing can you repeat that?” I asked.

“I’d be happy to join your group,” Pearl repeated herself, “One one condition. You find me a song that can grab me the attention of a groovy chick.”

“Ok that doesn’t sound too hard,” Lapis said, “But what song are you looking for in particular?”

“Anything that sounds good. Just meet me back here when you have something, ok? Ok good.”

We were outside.

“Now we just gotta find out who’s the groovy chick that Pearl likes.”

“Oh that’s easy,” Lapis explained pointing at a pink haired girl.

“She looks like Rose Quartz,” Amethyst said.

The pink haired girl turned around and she wasn’t Rose Quartz.

“Who is that mysterious woman?” I asked.

“That’s exactly what her name is; ‘Mystery Girl’,” Lapis said, “And she’s even got a nice name. Its… _(Truck Horn),_ but everyone calls her Mystery Girl.”

“Well that’s one problem solved,” Amethyst said, “Now we need to find a song.”

Back at the apartment, Amethyst and I were looking at songs.

“So many song choices,” I said, “I doubt we’ll be able to find something by tonight.”

Amethyst was laid back relaxing on the couch.

“Don’t worry P-dot, if you need help I’m here,” she said, “I can stay up all night.”

“Oh really?” I asked, “All night?”

“All night.”

The next morning she was asleep.

“Amethyst wake up!” I said, “I found something!”

We were listening to a Red Hot Chili Pepper’s tune, “By The Way.”

Lapis listened to it and gave me a thumbs up.

“I think this is gonna work.”

We were listening to it with Pearl.

She seemed a bit skeptical about it.

“Well….. that was interesting,” she said.

I quickly spoke.

“Its ok if you think its terrible, but don’t you worry,” I said, “I’ll find you another one, and if you don’t like that one, I’ll keep searching until I find one that you do like, no matter how long it takes.”

“While that is appreciated, your friend Lapis also had a song that I found interesting,” Pearl explained.

She put headphones on me and I listened to the song.

“And I think you’d be perfect to play it with Peridot,” she said.

Stars formed in my eyes.

Later we were back at the cave playing the song.

Amethyst and Lapis were cheering us on.

“Isn’t Peri amazing?” She asked to Lapis.

Lapis nodded.

“She is,” she said, “Pretty cool you guys met at the same Open Mic.”

Pearl was wowing the audience with her incredible slap bass techniques.

To match the tone of the song I was about to switch to a Funk setting until I remembered what Lapis said.

_Try to make different genres flow together._

I kept at my setting I was at and did a guitar solo.

Pearl complimented it with a bass groove.

Amethyst held up a sign that said “You Rock Peridot!”

Pearl did a slap bass solo and ended the tune.

The crowd went nuts for what we just did.

I met the others back stage and Amethyst gave me a high five.

“Awesome stuff Peri,” she said, “Looks like your guitar technology is useful for something.”

Lapis gave me a tight hug.

I was blushing a dark red and Amethyst grinned.

“Don’t. Say. A word.” I mouthed.

Lapis then faced me.

“Looks like my advice helped out after all,” she said, “Makes me glad I’m part of your band.”

Amethyst was looking at Pearl talk with the mystery girl.

“Looks like she’s laughing, but is she laughing with her, or at her?”

“Looks like its with her.”

Pearl came back to us.

“So how did your talk go?” Lapis asked.

“Well we had a nice chit chat about music, she told me that my bass playing was out of this world.”

“Sweet,” Amethyst said.

“I asked her how she did her hair and she asked how I did mine and I told her, my appearance just mirrors the genre of music that I like and she chuckled saying, ‘I know how that is’.”

“Wow,” I said.

“She also walked off after giving me her bra with some kind of code on it.”

Amethyst looked at it.

“Dude…… she just gave you her number!” She explained, “She wants you to call/text her and talk about stuff!”

Pearl was happy.

“Well, a deal’s a deal,” she said, “I’m in the band.”

Amethyst and I high fives each other.

“Well what do you know?” I said, “A 4 piece band filled with outsiders from other areas in life.”

Amethyst had a light bulb.

“Per, you just gave us the band name!” She said, “The Outsiders!”

“I like that,” Lapis said, “Looks like we got a real genius on our hands.”

I smiled at that comment.

Amethyst put her hand in the middle and we all did the same.

“1, 2, 3……”

**_OUTSIDERS!!!_ **

_Meanwhile….._

“You guys can’t be serious!” Jasper said, “After everything I’ve done for you!”

“What you did to Lapis was cruel,” Jade said, “She helped us and this is how you repay her, by dumping her for another chick and kicking her from the band.”

“A necessary sacrifice,” Jasper snapped, “Everything I did was for the good of this band.”

“Bullshit,” Amber said, “The only person you did this for is yourself. And honestly we’ve had enough of your attitude, so we found replacements.”

A new singer and guitarist arrived.

“Am I being kicked out of the band that I put together?” Jasper said.

“We’re done with your shit,” Jade shouted, “We don’t need this, and we don’t need you. Just go!”

Jasper’s girlfriend pulled her back.

“You know don’t even think I’m coming back,” she said.

“We don’t,” Jade said.

“Well that’s cause I’m not.”

“Good.”

Jasper turned her back on them.

She was furious that her band would betray her like this.

She had wanted to make it to stardom with her as they were her childhood friends.

“Fine,” she said.

She was putting up posters for auditions for her band.

“I’ll do it myself.”

She looked to the sky and grinned.


	3. Warning

Ok, so I posted a chapter to this a few days ago, and somebody had the gall to post an insulting comic about my "Bad Writing", and my lack of character development and all that jazz. I'm trying I really am, alright? 

I had to deal with these spam comments on fanfiction.net and I am not, I repeat; _**NOT**_ going to tolerate it here. Take that bullshit somewhere else. Anymore comments like these will end up getting deleted or reported. 

But at for everyone else who is supporting, giving kudos, and bookmarking my story, thank you. Your support is very appreciated.


	4. Manager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a great open mic, Garnet approaches the band about becoming their manager, and gets them a show at Rising Champion. Can they pull it off?

Chapter 9: Manager.

(Disclaimer!!)

(Lapis’ P.O.V)

We were at the Open Mic playing a song.

We’ve had a few rehearsals for a few days and decided to have our first gig where most of us met.

Why Don’t We Do It In The Road

_Lapis: Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_No one will be watching us_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_No one will be watching us_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

Each of us had our own thing to bring to the Outsiders Table.

Amethyst had her wild and crazy energy, Pearl had her funky grooves, Peridot had her amazing tech and spectacular guitar playing, and me?

I had my amazing voice.

_Lapis: Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it, do it in the road?_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_No one will be watching us_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

_I said, No one will be watching us_

_Why don't we do it in the road?_

We finished and the crowd went nuts.

“Give it up for The Outsiders!” Said the announcer.

Sadie was screaming for us.

“I know the drummer!”

I winked at Peridot.

Later we were at a pizza parlor talking about how great we were.

Amethyst was chatting it up with Sadie.

“Well Ames, I’m really happy that you found your own band,” Sadie said, “You know what that means?”

“That I’ll finally be able to pay your rent after B.O.T.B,” Amethyst stated stuffing her mouth with food.

“Actually, it means that you have people that accept you for who you are, but yea that too.”

“So when is the first round anyway?” Pearl asked.

“Its may 22nd,” Peridot answered, “But as long as we work together we’ll have more than enough time to prepare ourselves.”

I was staring off in the distance.

“Lap, you ok?” She asked.

“Huh…. Oh yeah, I was just thinking about things that happened,” I said, “At first I was about to give up music over something that happened but then…. You guys happened.”

Someone approached us.

“You wouldn’t happen to be the band that played at that Open Mic would you?” She asked.

I turned around.

“Who wants to know?”

It was Garnet.

“Oh hey Garnet!” I said.

I high fived her.

“Wait, as in Rock Am Ring, Garnet, who did that rendition of Single Ladies?!” Amethyst asked, “I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN!”

She was on the table on her knees.

“I must say you have amazing skills on the drums Amethyst,” Garnet said smiling, “Didn’t your old band allow you to do that.”

“No, the frontman is way too strict about how I should play,” Amethyst answered, “They forgot about the music, and have only focused on the image.”

“Well forget them,” Garnet said.

“Yeah, forget them.”

“So what brings you by?” Peridot asked.

“Well I just wanna say that I love your playing, and I was thinking of an idea,” Garnet answered, “How about I manage you?”

“Well we’ve never been managed before,” I said.

“And I’ve never managed, so this is new to all of us,” Garnet said, “But I know a thing or two about getting people some gigs. Also I’ll make sure everyone has a say in something before I go and make a decision.”

“Being managed by a superstar?” Amethyst asked, “Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming. This is so cool!”

I thought for a moment.

“Alright,” I said, “I’m in.”

“Me too,” Peridot said.

“Awesome!” Amethyst said hugging Peridot from behind.

Peridot then turned to me as everyone else was chatting it up.

“So you wanna get some fresh air?”

I nodded.

We both walked out.

I seemed a bit concerned.

“I’m not sure your girlfriend was really happy with me talking with you.”

“Oh, Amethyst isn’t my girlfriend,” Peridot explained, “She’s just a friend who happens to be a girl. heh.”

I chuckled.

“So what do you do other than music?” Peridot asked me.

“Oh, I draw a lotta meep morp,” I said.

“Meep morp?”

“Its what I call art.”

“Ah.”

I showed her a few of my drawings.

“Wow,” Peridot said, “They’re amazing. So you’re multi-talented.”

I blushed.

“I guess you could say that.”

Later we were all at the band room discussing possible songs to play at the battle of the bands.

“Yes, that sounds like a good one,” Pearl said, “With all the warm ups we’ve done playing at the Open Mics, we might be able to pull this off.”

“That’s the spirit Pearl,” Amethyst said, “With an attitude like that, I think this is all gonna work.”

Garnet was busy making flyers and posters for the band.

She even took a few pics of us as a group.

For one of the pics I decided to get closer to Peridot.

She thought I couldn’t tell but I could see her blushing.

Amethyst looked mad.

“You ok Ames?” Peridot asked.

Amethyst showed us tweets from her old frontman, Tony I think his name was.

_A group of nobodies is just trying to form together to prove the world that music can be made possible with anything. Honestly its going to take more than a group of misfits to steal the spotlight away from us! With new faces in the band, we will be superior.”_

“Honestly, he thinks he has the right to throw shade at us, just for playing for the music?” Pearl asked.

“And what’s worse, his group is participating in Shining Champion,” Amethyst said.

“Now, now,” Garnet said, “This upcoming show is your golden opportunity to prove him wrong.”

I cracked my knuckles.

“I’ve never even met this cat and these new faces, but already I wanna kick their ass,” I said.

“Well you’re in luck girls,” Garnet said, “I managed to squeeze you in for one of the slots of Shining Champion. This may be your chance to beat him at his own game.”

“WOOOO!” Amethyst hooted.

“Well, looks like we got a chance to shut him up finally,” I said grinning.  
We took this week to rehearse our song for the first round.

During some of the rehearsals I had my eyes on Peridot as she was playing, and/or tuning her instrument or playing with her gadgets.

Although I was hesitant to fall in love again, there was something about Peridot that just wouldn’t leave my mind.

She is very amazing at the guitar, and at the same time, very cute.

……Wait did I say cute?

The day finally came for the first talent round of Shining Champion.

“So we’re finally here,” Amethyst said, “The first round.”

“Well, if we get through the qualifying talent round,” Peridot corrected, “Which I think will very likely happen.”

“That’s the spirit,” I said.

“You feeling good Lapis?” Garnet asked.

“Of course I am,” I said, “I’m in the zone, and there’s nothing that can break me.”

Little did I know that I was sadly mistaken.

The first band has a familiar face I never thought I’d see again.

It was Jasper…….

“Oh no……..”


End file.
